


Breach of the Restricted Zone

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [413]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Post-Series, Safety Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She still feels self-conscious meeting with the two of them, particularly since no one else in the household knows what she's doing.  But she won't break the confidences that Amani has entrusted her with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 October 2016  
> Word Count: 873  
> Prompt: twirl  
> Summary: She still feels self-conscious meeting with the two of them, particularly since no one else in the household knows what she's doing. But she won't break the confidences that Amani has entrusted her with.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately one month after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Unfinished Business  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, this little set of fics is now an official sub-arc called "Unfinished Business." I'm amused that both of my sub-arcs are post-canon what if series. I'm kind of hoping there's a way to blend them, but I don't know that it'll happen because of the disparities in their timelines and such. That said, we all knew that eventually the soldiers would get too close to the campsite.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Three days after her last visit to the hidden campsite, Ann finds herself returning with another bag of supplies. She still feels self-conscious meeting with the two of them, particularly since no one else in the household knows what she's doing. But she won't break the confidences that Amani has entrusted her with.

"Stop right there."

She recognizes the style of speech as one of the security forces. This isn't good. They're patrolling too close to the campsite for her comfort. Her thoughts go to Amani and Greta briefly before wondering why the patrols are going off-track like this.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiking," she replies, thankful for the more casual clothes she chose to wear today. "What does it look like?"

"Ma'am, this is a restricted area."

Eyes narrowing, she meets his gaze in challenge. "And just whose orders do you think made it restricted?" She resists the urge to wolfishly grin at him when realization hits him. "Now why don't _you_ tell _me_ why you're in the restricted zone?"

"I-- Ms. Rutledge, I didn't-- I mean, we were told--"

"Told what exactly? And who told you?" She modulates her voice just loud enough that it should carry to the campsite, hopefully alerting its inhabitants of this danger.

"Captain Dislo said--"

"I happen to have Captain Dislo on speed dial," she says, pulling out her phone. "Shall we get him on the phone and figure out what's going on here?"

"N-No, ma'am. It wasn't Captain Dislo himself. Our unit chief told us to start patrolling the restricted area for predators."

She makes note of his last name, Van James, and purses her lips. "After my hike, I'll be contacting Captain Dislo to get to the bottom of this. If I find out that any of your men are in this area without explicit orders from Captain Dislo or myself, you'll be out of a job. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am! I'll just go back to my normal route now, ma'am."

He sketches a less than optimal salute and turns to leave quickly. Ann counts to one hundred before moving again, ears straining to hear if anyone else is in the area. Letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, she heads to the campsite. The ashes are cold, but she's not exactly sure where Amani and Greta are. She settles on the same boulder as the last time after stowing the backpack inside the hovel. Taking out her phone, she sends an email to Dislo about this situation, requesting that they get to the bottom of it as quickly as humanly possible. She leaves enough of an implication in her wording that this is also important to Damien, knowing that it will guarantee swift action.

"Ann?" comes a soft, but familiar voice from behind her.

"It's safe," she replies, putting her phone away. "Come on out."

As she turns around, Amani and Greta melt out of the trees. The first thing Ann notices is that both are wearing the clothes she'd brought last time. The next thing is how much better the nun looks now. A tendril of guilt worms its way through her mind that she should have been bringing them supplies sooner, knowing it's what Damien would have wanted.

"That was close," Amani says as he moves to sit in his usual spot.

"Too close," Greta replies, quirking a brow at Ann as she comes closer. "They came through this area once already today. Amani was sleeping. I was about to start the fire, but heard them before I could."

Ann vaguely gestures toward the hovel, watching Greta retrieve the pack. "I was hoping that my voice would travel enough to warn you if you were here. They are under orders to leave this area alone. I'm not pleased that those orders have been ignored."

Greta settles on the log and begins to unpack the backpack. A cast iron frying pan and a camp coffee pot are the bulkiest items, followed by another set of sweats each, and a pair of bowls, cups, and cutlery. There are also packets of dried foods.

"How the hell did you carry that?" Amani asks, respect clear in his tone. "That's gotta weigh a ton."

"I managed," is all Ann says for a moment. She looks around the area, lips pursed again. "We need to move you to somewhere safer."

"I don't--"

"I know you don't want Damien to know yet. I don't agree with it, but I won't press the issue. Just let me get you somewhere safer. They're going to find you sooner or later, and these are the kind of men to shoot first and never ask questions."

Amani rubs his stomach absently. "Yeah, I remember." He glances at Greta, who frowns, but nods slowly. "Where would you take us?"

"I'm not sure yet. There are enough Armitage properties in the city where we could hide you. I can take any property off the availability lists as necessary. If you'd rather not stay in the city, there are more… _rural_ properties, as well. Regardless of where you go, I can ensure that you'll be fully stocked up for any eventuality. But these woods are no longer safe."


End file.
